tegan_andsarafandomcom-20200213-history
Heartthrob (album)
|Last album = Sainthood |This album = '' Heartthrob }} Heartthrob is the seventh album by Tegan and Sara, released on the 29th January, 2013 on Warner Bros. Two proper singles, Closer and I Was a Fool, were released from the album, three including Guilty as Charged / I Run Empty, as well as two radio singles. It is their most successful album so far probably, and definitely their highest charting album so far going at number 2 in Canada, number three in the US and is their first album to chart in the UK at number 38. It won the Juno Pop Album of the Year award omg. Background Release "Closer" was announced in late 2012 as a new single, and not long after they announed that they were releasing a new album, Heartthrob. "Closer" was released in September 2012 as a download in Canada and the US, and then they uploaded the song "I'm Not Your Hero" on Youtube, and it was released to the radio in October. They announed the artwork and track listing in November, as well as the iTunes pre-order. Sara said while announcing it on their website "We just approved the vinyl artwork and I found myself thinking that I couldn’t imagine being happier than when I saw THE CON artwork finally come together, but… HEARTTHROB maybe have surpassed it for me. I know all you Con heads are going to argue with me, but, we’re getting meta with this idea and I can’t wait to geek out even more with the stage show!!!!" The video for "Closer" was also released in November, Sara said "we were really trying to capture a specific feeling with this song and the video was the perfect way to really get across the magic of being a teenager, hanging with your friends and all the potential fun and awkwardness that goes with it! There were blanket forts, trampoline splits, swing sets, making out, garage jams and of course, plenty of karaoke." Physical copies for the album were made availble to pre-order on CD and vinyl, with a fancy magazine thing. In January, 2013, four days before Heartthrob's release, the whole album was made available for streaming. The album was eventually released on the 29th January, 2013, in Canada and the US and stuff. Tegan said on their website "we feel so lucky to have had the opportunity to make records this long. THANK YOU for your support!!!!" It was released in Australia on February 8th and Europe February 11th. Songs #Closer - 3:29 #Goodbye, Goodbye - 3:26 #I Was a Fool - 3:24 #I'm Not Your Hero - 3:51 #Drove Me Wild - 3:49 #How Come You Don't Want Me - 2:53 #I Couldn't Be Your Friend - 4:19 #Love They Say - 3:35 #Now I'm All Messed Up - 4:08 #Shock to Your System - 3:36 Deluxe edition #Guilty as Charged - 4:05 #I Run Empty - 4:19 Charts Awards and nominations Release history Gallery